The Calmness to His Storm
by MACBernal
Summary: Felicity Smoak can't sleep. Oliver Queen is too exhausted to sleep. One night where everything holds a little hope.


A/N: I'm back and truly grateful for all the wonderful things people have said about my very first Oliver/Felicity post. As a writer, it's the best feeling in the world. So thank you. I plan on branching out and maybe write about some other pairings in other television shows and movies so keep an eye out. For now, I'll be bombarding you with a bunch of Olicity FF because I'm obsessed with them. I've probably read way too many already. Anyway, I'd love to start a long – term FF and have chapters and everything but I don't have the confidence for it right now. With chapters comes the responsibility to keep the readers interested and I'm not sure I can keep you all on your toes for more than maybe three chapters. But hey, in time, maybe I'll be posting an amazing story that keeps you wanting more. Until then, here's **The Calmness to His Storm.**

**Disclaimer: Like I've said before, the CW owns both the show and the characters. I'm just here for the entertainment. **

**Oh and any grammar errors and whatnot? If it bothers anyone, let me know and I'll edit. I know for me it would irk me until it's perfect.**

The Foundry was quiet as Oliver made his way down the stairs. It was early morning and Verdant's last drunken couple staggered out over an hour ago. Oliver threw his jacket over the edge of Felicity's chair before sitting down and leaning back, exhausted. He led different lives. And on nights like last night, he realized his many lives drained every ounce of energy he had. One moment he had to be a son and brother. In another moment he had to be a club owner. The next moment he had to a billionaire playboy. And then the moment after that he had to a hooded vigilante, jumping over rooftops putting arrows in all those who had failed his city. He shut his eyes and rubbed his hands over his face before leaning forward again, turning to stare at the small notebook sitting on one of the tables. How many names were left? How much longer could he keep this up? Until when were those he loved going to be targets once someone finds out who he is?

As everything swirled inside his head, outside Felicity made her way from her car to the back entrance of the club. On the nights she couldn't sleep, she'd come to Verdant and take comfort in the glow her computers gave off down in the basement. After so many months of working for The Hood, she had started coming almost every other night, insomnia becoming quite permanent in her everyday life. Her apartment, though comfortable, didn't ease her mind and the thoughts that occupied it. She had been watching Oliver for awhile now, more than usual, and was starting to worry. As more names continued to be crossed off the list, the more it seemed like Oliver was getting…tired. He had to be so many people at so many different times and Felicity knew she would've quit long before if she was in his shoes. But as she punched in the code for the back door, her thoughts continually drifted back to the moonlighting vigilante. She hated having to watch him slowly deteriorate. But then again, he knew what he was doing. He would've stopped if he knew he couldn't handle it…right? She clenched her jaw and quietly shut the door behind her even though she knew there wasn't anybody around. The club closed a little over an hour ago and after the night Oliver and Diggle had, she expected the lair to be empty, both men catching as much sleep as possible.

She stopped short and her eyes widened as a figure in front of her computers came into view. Her heart started to race when she realized it was Oliver, asleep in her chair. He wasn't supposed to be there. He was supposed to be home. She didn't want to be alone with Oliver tonight. She was scared of what would happen. Her feelings for her boss had increased as each day passed. There were nights that when she did sleep, her dreams were filled with nothing but him. Of course she had to lock down those emotions. If Oliver deserved anybody, it would be Laurel. Their history was just too much to leave in the past. And he could never be interested in someone like her. Plain, boring IT girl? There was no way. But watching him from the corner, she knew she couldn't trust herself to step closer and wake him up. The moment he'd open his eyes, she'd be gone in an instant. There was something about his eyes. They burned holes into her soul and she didn't mind the pain. All she wanted was him. All of him. The club owner. The playboy billionaire. The damaged, hooded vigilante. Felicity shook her head, trying to snap herself out of her own thoughts. She turned on her heel and decided it was best to head home and drown herself in bad reality TV. But as her hand landed on the doorknob, she froze, his voice ringing out towards her.

"Who's there?"

She turned slowly, raising her hands up even though she had a blanket under one arm and her purse under another. Her eyebrows rose in question when she fully faced him and saw an arrow was loaded and ready to pierce her through the chest. Oliver faltered for a second as he saw Felicity step through the shadows.

"Felicity?"

She shot him a half- smile and slowly placed her things on the nearby couch.

"Uh…hi. Could you um…maybe put down the weapon? Because I know you're really good at the whole 'arrow – through – the – heart' thing."

She sighed silently as he lowered his bow, his face scrunched up in confusion and still hazy with sleep.

"What are you doing here? It's way too early for you to be researching stuff for The Hood."

He tossed the bow and its arrow onto the couch next to her things as he steps closer. It's not until he's mere feet away that he notices she isn't here for anything work related. She wore gray sweatpants, the kind that look too soft for words. Her v – neck t-shirt clung to her every curve and her hair wasn't in the normal ponytail he was used to seeing. Instead it was loose and in waves that fell to her shoulders. The only thing he really recognized were her glasses perched on the bridge of her nose. Even her lips were bare of the bright colors she usually wore. Felicity shifted from one foot to the other as Oliver continued to stare, waiting for an answer.

"It's…uh…well I'm here because…well…it's embarrassing."

His lips turn upward into a half – smile and her heart swells at the sight.

"Embarrassing? Come on Felicity…haven't we worked together long enough for you to trust me?"

She met his intense gaze and she realizes she does trust him. With everything. But her little visit to the lair just because she couldn't sleep _was _embarrassing. And no amount of trust could change the blush creeping to her cheeks.

"Do you trust me Felicity?"

His words surprised her and her lips formed a thin line.

"Yes. I do trust you. With everything."

His gaze softened.

"So tell me why you're here. Because you're definitely not dressed for work."

She closed her eyes, gathering her courage, before she took a deep breath and met his eyes again.

"I couldn't sleep. When I can't sleep, I come here. I come here and I lay my fingers on the keys and I watch the monitors and I just sit. Until I hear someone, usually you or Diggle, and I run to my car out back and go home for a shower. Then I'm right back here ready to help The Hood. And when the day is over and I go home and I still can't sleep, I repeat the same process over."

Oliver's reaction was hard to read. He stared at her, his hands clenched at his side, and she's afraid she messed up by telling him this. She should've changed the subject. She bit at her bottom lip.

"Oliver?"

He said nothing as he grabbed her things and pulled her towards the stairs to where his car was parked.

"Oliver where are we going?"

He opened her door and she stepped in, completely confused with what was happening. But she meant what she said. She trusted Oliver. So when he pulled out of Verdant's parking lot and headed into the city, she sat back with her purse and blanket in her lap, watching quietly as the scenery zipped past.

Starling City's Aquarium never ceased to amaze Felicity. It sat right on the water and at night, it was definitely something beautiful glowing in the distance. Oliver snaked his arm around her waist and led her through another back entrance, flashing a smile to the security guard.

"Hey Dom…you don't mind if I walk around a bit? We're a bit restless."

Felicity's eyes widened in disbelief as Dom smiled and agreed, making us promise not to do anything he wouldn't. Whatever that meant. She shot him a smile as Oliver moved them forward through the security door and out into the actual aquarium. If the outside was beautiful, the inside was even more stunning. The lights were still off and each tank let off a blue light that reminded Felicity of her computers. She broke away from Oliver and stepped closer to the fish swimming around in front of her. She laid her hands on the glass and Oliver admired how lost she could get sometimes. He only wished he could do that. Get lost and just forget for awhile. When Felicity turned to face him, her smile dropped slightly.

"Oliver?"

He looked up and met her worried eyes.

"Yeah?"

She dropped her hands and moved in front of him, her hand coming up to touch his arm. Oliver looked down at where her hand was, the heat from her soft hand somehow comforting.

"Are you okay?"

He sighs and closes his eyes, his head still lowered.

"Yeah just…tired is all."

She frowns and takes his hand, leading him to the next room of the aquarium. Oliver stares down at their hands entwined together and can't help but love the feeling of it. The feeling of Felicity being so…_close _to him made his desire for her even stronger than before. He didn't know how or when he started feeling this way about her but all he knew was that she was the reason he was still sane. There was something about her. She was the unexpected shift in his life. After coming back from the island, he thought there was no way he could be The Hood and still have the chance to find someone special. Things with Laurel didn't work out exactly how he would've liked and though he still cared for her, he knew she was better off with Tommy. And now, Felicity sparked something in him he thought he'd never be able to feel again: love. And hope that maybe he could save his city and still come home to her at night. When they stopped in the middle of the next room, each wall a tank with jellyfish floating around, Felicity sat on the floor, dragging Oliver with her. They sat next to each other and just stared at their surroundings, both their bodies leaning into each other for support. Felicity watched the jellyfish move with such ease and she was so happy he had taken her here. As much as she loved her computers, she had to admit she'd rather spend her sleepless nights here. As Felicity watched the jellyfish, Oliver watched her. He stared at every inch of her face, tinged by the blue from the tanks. Her eyes were wide, staring at everything with wonder. He loved how perfect they could be together. He didn't have to worry about the next lie he had to make. He didn't have to justify himself or throw excuses around like a volleyball. Felicity knew him in every aspect and it's because she knew him, he could be himself with all his flaws and mistakes. She never judged and she cared for him, that much he knew. As she continued to stare, he pulled her closer, their arms now entwined with each other, his head now resting on his shoulder.

"Felicity?"

She shifted a little and brought herself closer to Oliver.

"Hmm?"

He tucked her head under his chin.

"Why can't you sleep?"

She stops before shifting again so she can look up at him.

"Why can't you?"

He meets her eyes.

"No one can sleep when they have so much running through their mind."

She searches his eyes and all she sees is exhaustion. Until that moment she had never truly realized just how hard this all was for him, how tired he had gotten. She had suspected but never truly realized.

"I can't sleep because I'm always worrying about you."

His eyes widened slightly at that.

"Me?"

She stifles a laugh.

"Yes you. I don't know…lately I've been watching you…closely…and yes, I understand how that sounds but I've been noticing how tired you seem to be. _All the time._ And I guess…I'm just worried is all. So when I leave the lair, get home, and climb into bed, all I can think about is you – "

He smirks, his eyes smiling, and she playfully hits his arm.

" – and how tired you are! That's what I was going to say. And that's why I can't sleep. I'm worried. And I can't seem to shake it."

She rests her chin on his arm and waits for him to answer.

"I'm sorry."

She's surprised.

"Why?"

She feels his chest rise and fall.

"I'm the reason you can't sleep."

She laughs and drops her forehead down onto his arm.

"Oliver. As much as I like to sleep, it's inevitable that I worry. It's just what I do. It'll be fine in the end."

She moves her head so now her temple is resting against his upper arm. His insanely muscular arm. After a few minutes of silence, she realizes her thought had drifted to fantasies of those muscular arms wrapped around her, pressing her up to the glass of the tank. Her cheeks turned red and she turned away from him, scared he'd see. _Get it together Felicity. There is no way that is going to happen. So lock it down!_ When Oliver clears his throat, she turned to face him.

"Wanna check out some other parts of the aquarium?"

She nods and he helps her up, his hand never leaving hers. His fingers curled around hers and she loved the fact that they _fit_. And then she wondered if _he _thought they fit. He led her to another part of the building, sting rays in the middle of the room in a large open tank.

"You wanna touch one?"

She smiles and bites her bottom lip.

"Is it safe?"

He nods and they step closer. She bends down and lightly places her hand on the surface, a stingray moving quietly under her. She squeals in delight when she touches one and Oliver can't help but let out a small laugh. He couldn't help it. She was cute. When she pulled her hand out and dried it off on the nearby towels, she turned back to him, smiling wide.

"That was totally cool and yet equally terrifying."

He laughs.

"Imagine if you fell in."

She gaped playfully at him.

"Oliver Queen, you wouldn't dare."

He inched towards her and she squealed again as she tried to maneuver out of the way. She didn't know why she thought she could dodge him. Even after the training with Diggle, Oliver was still faster. He picked her up at the waist and pretended to try and throw her in. She laughed and slapped at his arm before he laughed loudly and let her go, only after admitting he was the best vigilante in the world. He put her down but his hands never left her waist, her arms clutching the front of his shirt. Felicity stared into his blue eyes, a blue so deep she got lost in them, and felt the air become thick, the excitement of the moment starting to turn into something else. She watched his wide smile trickle down into a small smirk and desire flashed across his features. His eyes darken and he wants nothing more than to lean down and have his lips on hers. His grip tightened as he imagined what'd it be like to be pressed against Felicity's small frame, her arms around his neck. While his breath was becoming quick, Felicity stopped breathing altogether.

Before either one could realize it, their lips were pressed against each other and they were having their first kiss. Oliver's arms pulled her closer to him and Felicity moaned in response, every part of her body on fire. She had imagined a few times before what this would be like and she realized fantasies were never as good as the real thing. He lifted her up and her legs wound around his waist while her hands clutched at his broad shoulders. They rammed into the nearby wall and Oliver placed her down on the counter, swiping the brochures off the top with one large flourish. His lips found her collarbone and she arched her back and lifted her head to allow him more access. She ran her hands over his short hair and sighed in happiness. If she was going to die any moment, she'd die the happiest girl in the galaxy. He continued to kiss her neck before she grabbed his face and brought her lips back to his. They tried to pull each other closer and Oliver realized there were too many clothes in the equation. But he didn't want that to happen. Not here at least. When he pulled away, they were both breathless and flushed.

"That was – "

He smiled and kissed her again.

"Amazing?"

She smiled and bit her bottom lip, sending him into a frenzy again.

"I was going to say 'out of the world' but hey, amazing is just as good."

He laughs quietly and brings his forehead down to her chest. She holds onto him tightly and kisses the top of his head.

"Come on Queen. Let's get out of here. Before Mr. Dom the security guard finds us defacing Starling City property."

They both laugh before Felicity kisses him one more time, hopping off the counter. He takes her hand, tracing small circles above her thumb, as they walk back to the front and say goodbye to Dom. He winks at Oliver and Felicity realizes he must have seen everything on the surveillance video. _Well I hope he enjoyed it because it'll be gone before he can show his security pals. _She smirks and buries her face into Oliver's chest as he brings his arm protectively around her shoulder. They dive in silence, their hands still clasped, and walk down the stairs to the lair once they get to the still empty Verdant. Felicity looked around and couldn't believe that just a few hours ago; she had never kissed Oliver Queen. It was amazing at how much had changed between them.

"Felicity?"

She turned to him.

"Hmm?"

He kisses her again, sweet and simple, and then gathers her into his strong arms.

"You know what I realized?"

She rests her chin on his chest, bringing her eyes up to his.

"We just made out inside an aquarium?"

He laughs.

"That and – "

Her eyebrows raise in question.

"And?"

He brings their foreheads together and he whispers, like what he has to say should only be heard by her.

"No matter how tired I am or how painful every part of my body feels, you make it all go away. You make everything okay again. I kill people Felicity. I moonlight as this vigilante and have to play perfect son and club owner and playboy during the day but you never judge me. And when there's a storm brewing around in my head and I can't even close my eyes without it hurting, you're my calmness. You bring me back. You're my reason for sanity. Nothing about me or my past is easy. Not even my present makes any sense. But you are always here. With your glasses and your ponytail and your incessant ramblings. And I realized that after tonight, I don't want you anywhere but next to me. Holding my hand…and keeping my grounded. I love you Felicity Smoak."

Tears brimmed her eyes. Never in a million years did she think Oliver Queen would say things like that to her. It's what made everything better. Everything painful was worth it if it meant they were together. She brought her lips up to his, kissing him with such passion, hoping all her feelings could be poured through that one kiss. Her arms wrapped his neck again and his hands found her waist. When they pulled away, breathless, she smiled at him.

"I love you too Oliver. And I will _always _be here to keep you grounded. Always."

They finally got the sleep they deserved. And though they were sharing the small couch in the corner of the lair, eyes closed with their arms wrapped around each other, Diggle had never seen two more content and happy people before. Even though they had work to do, Diggle left them to sleep some more, their dreams filled nothing but each other.

**Whew. Where there you go. Longer than last night's. I hope it's worthy. Let me know and I'll see you back here soon. xoxoxo**


End file.
